


Daylight

by ryandavisrain



Series: Stisaac by Maroon 5 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, First Love, Goodbyes, Isaac Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryandavisrain/pseuds/ryandavisrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stisaac inspired by Maroon 5's Daylight.  I do not own rights to any part of the Teen Wolf franchise or to any Maroon 5 songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own rights to any part of the Teen Wolf franchise or to any Maroon 5 songs.

Isaac wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles.  He nuzzled his nose into his sleeping partner’s neck.  He took in his scent and moaned softly.  He had spent the whole night taking in Stiles.  His eyes never left Stiles. He was constantly touching him to remind him of how he felt. He kissed him every chance he got so that he could thrive in the way Stiles tasted.  He paid closer attention to everything Stiles said that day.  He didn’t want to forget what he sounded like. 

Isaac knew that he only had a few hours left, just a few hours before he had to slip out of his boyfriend’s room and into the night.  He traced small soothing circles onto Stile’s forearm and hummed softly into his ear.  Stiles snuggled back up into Isaac, his ass caressing Isaac’s ever hard member.  Isaac was never going to get to make love to him.  It broke Isaac’s heart that he’d never be able to manifest his love for Stiles into a physical combination of themselves. 

A few tears broke from behind Isaac’s eyes and he peppered light kisses against Stiles’s cheek.  He laid their just holding Stiles for hours.  He could see the daylight starting to break and knew it was time.  He gently lifted himself up from behind Stiles and stood in front of the bed.  He leaned down and pressed one last kiss to Stiles forehead. “I love you, Genim.”

Isaac made his way towards the window and straddled the frame.  He risked one last look at Stiles.  He could do what he wanted and crawl right back into bed with him. They could wake up together.  Stiles would press a kiss on Isaac’s nose and the two would laugh. They’d go downstairs and have breakfast with the Sheriff before his shift.  Isaac would finally be able to show Stiles what he meant to him.  He’d say “I love you,” at every chance he got.  He’d take him to a fancy restaurant and kiss him like no one ever could.  The two of them would date for another year or two and then Isaac would pop the question.  Isaac had known Stiles was the only one for him since their first kiss after they rescued Melissa, Chris, and John from the Darach, but he wanted to give Stiles time before he asked him to commit to him forever.  They’d make love that night.  Isaac would show him in that moment just how perfect he thought Stiles was.  He would worship Stiles.  Then he would give himself up to Stiles.  He wanted to share that vulnerability that Stiles had given him.  They’d marry six months later, adopt two kids, and spend the rest of their lives together.

But, that was all an impossible dream.  Isaac knew he had no real choice.  None of that would happen if he stayed because if he didn’t go now, the Kitsune would be after them.  She said she would leave Stiles and everyone else alone if he left Beacon Hills with her.  He couldn’t risk Stiles safety.  He knew Stiles would find someone else.  Someone to cherish the way he had Isaac.  Someone to protect him the way Isaac had protected him.  Someone who he could experience that dream with.  Isaac leapt out the window and made his way towards the woods.

“For Stiles,” Isaac whispered as he made his way into the unknown.


End file.
